Many years of research have been devoted to reducing the critical dimensions (CDs) and structure densities of integrated circuits (ICs). High density integrated circuits are typically formed using a large number of process steps that involve etching through openings in lithographic masks. Misalignment of masks and over-etching can lead to device defects.